horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Randall
Jenny Randall was a Woodsboro high school student who appears in Scream 4 and was best friends with Marnie Cooper. Jenny was the second character to fall victim to the fourth Ghostface killing spree. ''Scream 4'' Jenny appears at the beginning of the film, while watching Stab 7 with her friend Marnie Cooper. Jenny begins to explain why the movie starts with the opening scene of Stab 6 ''when Marnie gets confused by it. She tells her that its a movie-within-a-movie. However, Marnie already knows this and says that the ''Stab ''films aren't even based on true events. Jenny tells her that the first three films are based on actual events from Sidney Prescott's story but she threatened to sue them if they continued to use her story so they made up everything else. Jenny says that the fifth film is the worst because it has time travel in it. Jenny suddenly blurts out that she heard a noise upstairs. Marnie doesn't believe her but Jenny goes upstairs and sees that her bedroom light is on. From there she prank calls Marnie. After revealing herself to not really be Ghostface, Jenny hears a commotion downstairs as Marnie is murdered while on the phone with her. Jenny, thinking that Marnie was pranking her to get even, heads back downstairs and answers the phone when it rings. Ghostface taunts her and says that she is in his movie now. The same movie Marnie was in but her part had to be cut short. When Jenny asks how, he insults her before warning her that she "better start running". Marnie's dead body is then thrown through a glass door and Jenny is chased upstairs. While she tries to run away, she is stabbed in the back causing her to fall down some stairs into the garage that is currently under renovation. Jenny presses the button to activate the garage door and drags herself across the floor as the garage door rises. Ghostface deactivates the door and it comes back down, crushing Jenny's back holding her in place. Ghostface then reactivates the door and drags Jenny back into the garage by her feet with her screaming. The killer holds the bloody knife for the second stab. As it comes down for the stab, her scream echos to title of the film. Alternate Opening In the alternate opening, Jenny heard the noise upstairs and went up to investigate. After pranking Marnie, she comes back downstairs and sees Marnie lying next to the couch, appearing dead before she smiles. She was playing a prank on Jenny to get even. They stayed on the couch and talked, agreeing to stop trying to scare each other, until Marnie got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get some snacks for them to eat. As soon as Marnie closes the refrigerator door, she sees Ghostface sneaking up behind Jenny and assumes it's another prank. When Ghostface starts stabbing Jenny, Marnie soon realizes it's for real. She sees that Jenny is really dead before Ghostface turns his attention towards her and, after a small chase, he kills Marnie by stabbing her in the stomach. Quotes *"This is the last person you're ever gonna see alive." Fake Ghostface call (To Marnie) *"I have a 4.0 GPA and a 135 IQ, asshole." (To Ghostface) *"Somebody falls for it every year!" (To Marnie after tricking her) *"Ok, timing! Timing is perfect! But you don't have an app on your phone so you can't sound like ghostface, can you?" Trivia *Her casting call states: "A bouncy teenage girl with a fountainhead of pop culture that is impressive. Like all teenagers who live in Woodsboro, she is obsessed with the Woodsboro murders and with the STAB films." *It is possible, however unlikely, that Jenny's family name is a reference to popular Scream character Randy Meeks, as the name "Randy" is an abbreviation of the name "Randall". *It has been speculated that Jenny was the girl that Trevor cheated on Jill with. It was hinted that this may be true when she asks if the person on the other end of the phone is Trevor. Another hint is from an alternate viewing of movie where Charlie uses Jenny's phone to call Jill and Olivia calls her the other woman. *There is a deleted scene where the police investigate the crime scene. It shows Marnie hung from the ceiling fan and Jenny bound to a chair, much like Casey Becker and Steven Orth from ''Scream. This is what Gale Weathers is referring to when she asks if there's any comment on these killings paralleling the original Woodsboro murders at the press conference being held at the hospital. Category:Scream 4 characters Category:Victims Category:1993 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Victims of Ghostface